No te declares en Halloween
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: No te declares en Halloween Iron Mouse, no es la fecha adecuada.


Debo decir que esta cosa surgió de repente. No era así como quería iniciar con estos dos, pero ya se darán más cosas de ellos. Porque los amodoro.

Oh, y este no es mi especial de halloween, la situación del fic solo se dio por la fecha en que estamos, solo se me ocurrió. Es una cosita sin sentido pero espero partir de aquí para darle camino a estos dos. Igual espero escribir un verdadero especial de halloween.

 **Marvel no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Ojalá me perteneciera, sería inmensamente feliz.**

 **Advertencias:** Animales antropomorfos (?), Y NO, no son inventados por mí.

••••••••

 **No te declares en Halloween.**

 **Tierra 8311.**

Así que ya era halloween.

Siempre le pareció estúpida esa celebración. Llena de mercadotecnia, dulces que dejarían caries, adornos tontos, niños corriendo por aquí y por allá en disfraces ridículos y pidiendo caramelos a extraños. En fin.

Aunque si se trataba de disfraces ridículos, él no podía decir mucho. Se convencía a sí mismo que lo suyo tenía un pretexto, era un superhéroe después de todo. Y su vestuario además representaba la bandera de su querido país. No era tan ridículo.

Lo que si le parecía absolutamente ridículo era que Tony planificara una gran fiesta de disfraces en la torre Srat. ¿Acaso se sentía un niño?

Y además se lo dijo personalmente. Lo recuerda bien, fue ese día que lo invitó a beber una malteada, que de repente sacó una invitación purpura con detalles de fantasmas. Le pareció curioso que insistiera tanto en que no faltara, era la primera vez que lo veía portarse así con él. Se veía como si estuviese nervioso.

Optó por no prestarle mucha atención a eso y solo tomó la dichosa invitación.

De todas formas, Steve no planeaba ir, claro que no. Pero el maldito ratón de hierro se encargó de invitar a todos los Scavengers e inclusive a los X-animals. Aparentemente todos habían confirmado su asistencia, y él no quería quedar como el amargado del lugar por no ir.

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día, qué por cierto estaba por acabar. Pronto la noche caería y él seguía sin decidirse sobre ir o no. Ni siquiera tenía un disfraz. Y no podía ir de Capitán Américat, porque además de los héroes seguramente ahí habría prensa y amigos de la alta sociedad de Srat.

—Amigos de la alta... pfff.

Al blanquecino gato le daba risa cada vez que Tony mencionaba eso. Se imaginaba un puñado de jirafas rodeando al ratón. Amigos de la alta, ¿tendría una clase de complejo con su estatura?

Se dejó caer en su sofá y colocó un cojín en su cara, tratando de pensar correctamente.

La noche ya se empezaba a notar y él continuaba igual o peor.

No. No podía faltar, por mas que aveces quisiera matar, o hasta comerse a ese ratón; le agradaba, era su amigo. Y claro, a parte no tenía nada más interesante que hacer hoy.

Se levantó del bendito sofá y estiró su cuerpo. Era claro que no tenía un disfraz, por lo cual debía improvisar.

Se aventó literalmente dentro de su clóset para buscar que podría servirle. Estaba más que lleno de camisas aburridas y ropa deportiva.

En ese momento recordó cuando Tony le dijo que era todo un cuadrado. ¿Sería verdad?

—Eso es ridículo... no puedo ser un cuadrado; soy un gato.

Asintió para sí mismo y mejor se dedicó a seguir buscando entre su roperío, tenía ahí todo un desastre, y eso que él se creía muy ordenado.

Tomó entre manos un saco negro, grande y feo.

—Esto podría servir para algo, pero, ¿para qué? — Lo hizo a un lado por el momento, y ahora sacó un moño, una corbata, una camiseta con agujeros, un traje de Batman... un momento. Lo regresó a sus manos y lo vio con extrañeza.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? Es demasiado.

Sin más palabras lo aventó hasta el rincón más profundo de su apartamento.

Volvió a suspirar y se tiró encima de toda la ropa.

—¿Qué hago? No tengo nada que usar...

Ya estaba decidido a no faltar a la fiesta, así que ocupaba hacer algo de inmediato. Miró su reloj: Las 8:32 p.m. La fiesta había empezado hace ya un rato y él seguía ahí tiradote.

No tenía mas opción.

Se vistió con una ropa blanca sencilla y se enrolló a sí mismo en montones de papel higiénico.

No era lo mejor, en definitiva no era lo mejor. De hecho era lo peor. Pero no tenía nada más, y ya se le hacía tarde.

—Pudo haber sido peor, supongo. — Se dijo, mirándose al espejo para después observar de nuevo al rincón donde había aventado aquel traje negro.

Negó con la cabeza y con una profunda cara de vergüenza salió de su hogar y se trepó en su moto, rumbo a la torre del ratón.

El viento del recorrido casi destruye su improvisado disfraz, pero por suerte no fue del todo así. Al llegar a su destino y bajarse, observó desde abajo la imponente torre.

Sin duda, Steve seguiría pensando que Iron Mouse tenía una especie de complejo con su estatura.

—Y... a entrar.

No pensaba recorrer las escaleras, esta vez tenía algo de pereza, así que tomó el elevador. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar ahí a Bruce Bunny en un disfraz de zombie. Uno bien hecho claro, no como el suyo.

—Oh, ¡Hey Bruce!

—¿Qué hay Steve? Creí que no vendrías. — Saludó amablemente el científico. El otro sonrió y rascó su nuca.

—Si... pensé en no hacerlo. Pero sería el único en no asistir y luego tú y los demás comenzarían a decir que soy un amargado. — Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba el elevador llegara a su final. En eso escuchó como el castaño conejo dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

—Oh vamos Steve, no haríamos algo como eso. Quizá Tony si pero, ¿yo?

—Nunca se sabe Bruce.

—Lindo disfraz.

No supo bien si eso fue sarcasmo o no, aunque lo mas seguro era que si. Igual no le dio tiempo de quejarse o decir algo, pues la maquina esa que sube y baja, como la llamaba Steve; llegó a su cometido y las puertas se abrieron.

El conejo salió primero y tomó su camino, dejando solo al gato soldado. Solo un par de pasos tuvo que dar para maravillarse otra vez. Le parecía increíble como había adornado todo el millonario ratón, se notaba que no escatimó en gastos. Esqueletos, calabazas, fantasmas que se movían solos, juegos de sombras, luces neón, vaya; hasta un rincón de juegos de terror alcanzaba a ver por ahí.

Además de eso, las mesas de presentación se miraban llenas de comida que a simple vista se notaba la finura, claro, todo acompañado de camareros y un amplio servicio.

A pesar de que seguro andaban varios de sus amigos por allí, se sentía fuera de lugar. De hecho, siempre que Tony lo invitaba terminaba sintiéndose incómodo en esa lujosa casa.

Y el rey de Roma no estaba muy lejos. Se encontraba más al fondo, atendiendo a unas señoras jirafas hablando aburridamente de temas aburridos de gente rica y estirada.

El gato primero se sorprendió y unos segundos después se rió. Tenía que aprovechar este momento y no lo aguantó más. Una vez que vio que las señoras se retiraban, se acercó a él por detrás y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Así que tenía razón, si tienes amigas jirafas.

—¿Qué? — el aludido se giró. —Ah, Steve. Creí que no vendrías.

—Esta es la segunda vez que me dicen eso.

—Debe ser porque todos creen que eres un aguafiestas.

Mencionó el ratón, tomando dos copas de una bandeja a un mesero que pasaba por el lugar. Steve rodó los ojos.

—No soy un aguafiestas Srat.

—Claro que lo eres. Toma una copa. — Le ofreció una, estirando su brazo.

—No gracias, no quiero.

—¿Ves como si lo eres?

—Tsk. Tú ni me conoces y dices que soy aguafiestas.

—¿Ah no? Adivinaré. Pensaste mil veces si venir o no a pesar de que me tomé la molestia de invitarte personalmente y no con un mail como hago con todos. Decidiste venir para no verte como el cuadrado que eres pero no tenías un disfraz y por eso te acabaste el papel higiénico de tu baño. Te conozco, ¿o no?

El mentón del gatito cayó literalmente al suelo. Pero decidió que no lo dejaría así mucho más, él tenía orgullo, ¡dignidad!

Se cruzó de brazos y le desvió la mirada. No se le ocurría nada muy inteligente que decir luego de eso.

— ... No... No soy un cuadrado, no es posible. Soy un gato. — La palma del ratón cayó directo a su rostro. —Además, ¡ni que tu disfraz fuera tan...!

Detuvo sus palabras al verlo bien. Tony portaba un elegante traje de Drácula, maquillaje impecable, y era claro que todo era finísimo. Pero el Capitán no podía perder, mejor encontraría otra cosa con que contrarrestar.

—¿Sabes? Gastas mucho. En tu traje, en la fiesta, en todo. No entiendes el sentido del ahorro.

El ratón de hierro rió levemente.

—Tienes razón Capi, no lo entiendo. ¿Será porque soy asquerosamente millonario y no me importa gastar?

—¡Mrrrow! — Gruñó el gato.

Y siempre, según Steven, esos comentarios arruinaban todo. Le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar en el rumbo contrario.

Y por mas raro que parezca, esta vez el empresario lo siguió.

La verdad es que en todo el transcurso de la fiesta, se estaba aburriendo de sobremanera. Solo deseaba que llegara el capitán para poder joderlo y divertirse un rato. Y si que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de verlo llegar justo cuando le tocó su hombro. Ocultaba una sonrisa que se formaba por dentro, pero que por fuera no mostraría. Si, le caía bien Steve. Le agradaba ese gato anticuado y ridículo.

Pero más que eso, Iron Mouse gustaba del Capitán Américat.

¿Como lo supo? Un día que se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando como esa blanca cola se movía para un lado y para el otro al caminar. Era algo que le desesperaba y gustaba al mismo tiempo. Le daban ganas de tocarla y de detenerla, o de tocarla mientras la detenía; o como sea. ¿Porqué la movía tanto? Él también tenía cola pero no por eso la andaba moviendo. Pero al final le gustaba, y eso ya era mucho.

Él gustaba de un gato. Y además macho. Si su padre estuviera vivo seguramente lo volvería carne a la parrilla.

Pero su padre no estaba aquí, ¿cierto?

—Espera, Cap. — Lo alcanzó a detener tomándolo de un brazo.

—No seas torpe Srat, no me digas "Cap". Hay civiles aquí. — El felino empezaba a sentirse aun mas incómodo que hace un rato.

—Es verdad, y paparazzis. No se como se meten, yo no los invito. — Llevó una mano a su mentón, pensativo. Steve puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Srat, ¿quieres que le haga honor a mi apellido? — Todos sabían lo que "Mouser" significaba. El apellido del Cap era algo que al ratón si le daba algo de miedo. Éste negó con la cabeza.

—No, definitivamente no. Pero ven, ¿no quieres saludar a los demás?

—Sinceramente no q...

—¡Oh, ven! Por ahí anda el cerdito araña, dijo que quería verte. Tú ven Capi, no seas amargado.

Steve Mouser no tuvo de otra que dejarse jalar por el contrario, mientras escuchaba como la canción de los "Ghostbusters" comenzaba a sonar.

Al final muchos tenían razón y la fiesta no era mala, ni el halloween era tan malo de hecho.

Lo único malo ahí era que los minutos y horas pasaban y Tony no encontraba como poner en marcha su plan. Porque planeaba aprovechar esta fiesta para declararse al Capitán Américat, en frente de todos, no le importaba nada.

Tenía que sacarse ya esa maldita sensación del pecho cada vez que lo veía. Cada vez que lo veía mover esa desgraciada cola. Y si para acabar con esa sensación incómoda que le daba náuseas debía declararse, entonces lo haría.

Justo como el internet se lo recomendó.

¿Qué? Él no confía en los consejos de amigos.

Pero siempre pasaba una u otra cosa.

Cuando no llegaba Thor a interrumpir, se aparecía Hawkeye diciendo alguna tontería, justo como ahora.

—¡El mejor arquero del mundo soy yo! Puedo con todo... ¡Tony! ¡Ponte una manzana en la cabeza! ¡La partiré justo a la mitad!

Steven solo reía de ver como el ratón cargaba con ese halcón más que borracho. Pero sin duda la mejor parte era la cara de Tony, quería sacarse a ese arquero de encima pero ya.

—No Clint... no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Ni sobrio y mucho menos ebrio. No te ofendas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso Tony Srat!

Entre tonterías el tiempo cada vez volaba más y el ratoncito seguía sin encontrar el momento adecuado para confesarse. Los invitados comenzaban a irse y seguramente Steve no tardaría en hacerlo también.

De hecho, tenía rato queriendo irse, pero el millonario lo retenía.

Y lo retuvo, lo retuvo más hasta que en aquel salón ya nadie mas hubo. Cuando ya solo quedaba el cochinero que todos dejaban y la música se esfumaba.

Cuando un incómodo silencio en el lugar reinaba. No, no es cuento de navidad; es de halloween.

El blanco gato soltó un bostezo.

—Es noche Srat, debo irme.

—No, espera solo un poco más.

—Pero ya se fueron todos.

—Qué esperes un poco más, ¡momia de pacotilla!

Se le salió gritar, y no fue su intención. Steve frunció el entrecejo y con sus uñas se rasgó todo el papel que llevaba encima hasta no dejar nada.

—¡Momia tus estúpidos robots! ¿Así quieres convencerme de que me quede?

El mas bajito suspiró. El capitán tenía razón, esas no eran las maneras. Pero encontrar las adecuadas era prácticamente imposible. Se trataba de él, Tony Srat, exitoso y aclamado empresario creador del futuro-hoy y del queso más añejo y apestoso que pudieras encontrar; si, ese sujeto tratando de declararse a un compañero de los Scavengers.

Y no a cualquiera, al capitán, al líder, al gato patriótico anticuado ese, ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Tienes razón Capi. Y la verdad es que yo quiero decirte algo.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte y lo miró a los ojos, a esos profundos y azules ojos gatunos.

Steve se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que decir. Debía ser algo serio si el mismísimo Iron Mouse se ponía así, por lo que solo se quedó esperando a que el menor siguiera con lo que decía.

Tony se perdió en esos bigotes y en esa nariz rosa que de tocarla, seguro estaba fría. La cola peluda de éste de nuevo comenzó a moverse, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha; desesperando todavía más a nuestro orejudo amiguito.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Pasó algo de saliva ante la pregunta. Seguía sin estar listo y ahora era el momento indicado. Pero, ¿cómo se lo diría?

Y si se lo decía, ¿qué ocurriría después? Existía la posibilidad de que se burlara de él, de que lo rechazara, o en el caso de que lo aceptara, ¿qué diría la gente?

Ya se imaginaba los titulares en las revistas: "El magnate Tony Srat hace una fiesta de Halloween para conseguir novio" "El ratón millonario se casa con un gato, ¡macho!" "¡A Tony Srat le gustan las Whiskas!"

¡Santo cielo! ¡No! ¡Por favor no! Su mente quería estallar y se notaba en el sudor que rodaba por su frente cuando mientras tanto, Steve no dejaba de mover su cola, esperando una respuesta. A un lado, y hacia el otro.

A un lado.

Hacia el otro.

A un lado.

Hacia el...

—¡Te odio Capiatún! ¡Mi familia siempre ha odiado a los gatos y así siempre será! ¡Entiéndelo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ah, si! ¡Y también a tu maldita cola! ¿Puedes dejar de moverla un rato?

—Pero yo...

No le dio tiempo de pedir más explicaciones, lo empujó hasta la salida y le cerró la puerta.

El ratón se dejó caer en el suelo y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces, Jarvis apareció delante de su creador.

—No digas nada Jarvis. Era la cola, solo la cola. Solo eso me atraía, mas bien me desespera. — Exasperado, se refregó la cara con sus manos.

—Claro señor, lo que usted diga. Entonces, ¿quiere que cancele los planes para la fiesta de navidad?

Tony lo miró y removió sus bigotes. Quizá en la fiesta de navidad podría averiguar porque la nariz de Steve es tan rosada, o porque son sus ojos tan azules.

Solo por curiosidad, claro, y para terminar de convencerse de que no le gustaba, que solo era morbo por tratarse de un gato. Si, solo eso.

Sonrió como estúpido.

—No.

••••••••


End file.
